What's Today?
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Matthew is confused...Present... why would Alfred want to give him a present? In witch Matthew forgets and Alfred remembers and is slightly worried that his brother doesn't. Happy Birthday Canada late story is late /shot/


_**I am late... late late late late T-T i tried... i really did... but it was around 2 when i finished because i was babysitting and i had to fight with word because i didn't like America, every time i tried to write how he talks it would change it no matter how many times i rewrote it until i had to shut my auto correct off. sorry i'm late -_-''**_

* * *

"_Is he ok?" Someone asked in a quiet voice sounding like they were on the verge of tears._

"_I think so, it doesn't really look that bad…" Another voice trailed off._

"_Should we take him to a hospital?" A worried voice suggested _

"_He said he didn't want to go." A frustrated voice replied_

"_That was before he passed out." A new voice snapped_

"_Maybe we should just take him home like he asked."_

"_I know but did you see all the blood?"_

"_I knew we shouldn't have let him drink!" The frustrated voice grumbled an accent clear in the voice but could not be placed by the person they were talking about._

"_Yeah but tomorrow is special… it's only right he celebrate."_

"_I don't care if tomorrow is his bir-"_

Matthew Williams the personification of Canada woke with a start as his alarm went off next to his ear.

Reaching over he slammed his hand down on the button trying to shut the blaring noise up, his head still aching from the hockey game he played last night. It had been fun up until he had been set flying across the ice, smashing his head into the ice as he fell after that he couldn't really remember what happened.

Groaning he rolled over and sat up, the feeling in his chest that had been bugging since what he could remember from the night before had gotten stronger, but he still couldn't name it he did know it wasn't from the fall the night before. Giving up he slowly climbed out of bed to get dressed for the world meeting that was taking place across the border.

Walking into the kitchen he spotted his bear sitting at the table eating what he assumed was once a fish it now resembled… well Canada couldn't really think of anything to compare it to.

Looking up at the slightly stumbling Canadian the bear gave him a funny look before returning to his fish.

"Kuma what did I tell you about sitting at the table?"

"The floor is dirty." The bear replied.

"It is not I just cleaned it, and you're a bear you shouldn't even care I've seen you roll around in dirt before." The blonde said in mock offence, giggling the whole time. Looking around he couldn't help feeling like he forgot something important.

"Hey Kumachi do you know if I'm forgetting something?" he asked his bear friend hoping he would have some sort of clue.

"_My name…" _The bear thought to himself but decided not to reply with that.

"No… but today is you-" The bear was cut off by music coming from the pocket of his owner.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.__  
__Don't want a nation under the new media__  
__And can you hear the sound of hysteria?__  
__The subliminal mind fuck America._

Reaching into his pocket Matthew pulled out his phone and answered without bothering to look at the caller-id

"Hello Alfred what do you want I was on my way out the door."

"Mattie you should like totally pack your camping gear before you get here!"

"…Why?"

"What do you mean why; to go camping of course you can say it's my present to you."

"Present for what Al?" A pause on the other end.

"…Bro that's totally not funny, I mean I know I forget a lot but that's no reason to act like that."

"Alfred what are you going on about?"

"Look I'm sorry I'm just trying to make up for forgetting sometimes." The American on the other line said sounding slightly hurt and angry.

"Look Al I don't have time to decipher what you're talking about, I'll pack my stuff and see you at the meeting." Sighing Matthew hung up before his twin could finish his sputtering at the slight insult. Rubbing his head wishing the headache he had gained from the night before would go away before he had to deal with his brother he headed upstairs to pack.

**XxXOoOXxX**

Upon his arrival at the meeting hall Canada had been relatively left alone with his headache but he could feel someone watching him the whole time. Becoming fed up with being stared at he turned around to search through the nations at the table, none of them even noticed him looking but for a small few that ether gave a small smile, a nod of acknowledgment or a creepy smile that made Canada shiver slightly (Russia) but none were staring in his direction to begin with. Shrugging he went back to listening to England giving a speech not noticing the worried blue eyes that watched from across the table.

Alfred had been a little angry at his younger brother since the phone call that morning. He had been excited when he had remembered what today was, hoping to make his brother happy he thought of something awesome to do together, but instead of happiness when he called he had been given irritation and confusion. Thinking Matthew had been pulling his leg or getting back at him for always forgetting Alfred had gotten angry but it wasn't like his twin to hold a grudge like that. Alfred thought back on the conversation, the confusion in Matthew's voice seemed to be real enough.

"_He didn't really forget did he?"_ Alfred though worriedly examining his brother as best he could from his position. His brother looked fine and healthy from what he could see, which wasn't much considering a certain Russian was in the way.

"_Why is that stupid commie sitting next to Mattie anyway?"_ He frowned at the thought. His frown turned into a glare when Mattie looked around and Russia smiled at him with his fake child-like smile, And Canada being Canada smile right back like nothing was creepy or wrong with Russia smiling at him.

"_Why can't his invisibility work at a time like this?"_

Alfred thought remembering why he bought Alaska in the first place when Russia started to study the back of the small blondes head with a slight frown when he turned back to listen to England. Alfred being the hero he was flicked his eraser at the tall Russian hoping to distract him from getting creepy thoughts about his Canadian brother. It worked too. The eraser hit the Russian square on the head, whipping around Russia glared at him forgetting about the blonde next to him for the moment. America stuck his tongue out at him just in time for England to see.

"Bloody git can't you go through one meeting without starting trouble?" the island nation yelled at him from the front of the room.

"But Iggy…" Alfred started

"No buts stop acting like a child."

"But he was wat-" An idea struck him making him cut off his own sentence.

"Was…what?"

"Umm… What's today Iggy?" Alfred asked glancing over to watch his Canadian brother.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to know." He replied weakly.

"It's July first, three days from your bloody birthday you idiot."

Alfred watched his brother for any reaction at all; he held his breath hoping he was wrong that his little brother hadn't forgotten his own birthday.

Nothing…. His brother was staring off into nothingness at the moment but Alfred knew that he heard what was said. His heart gave a little squeeze of sadness.

"_He really doesn't remember? Is this my fault for forgetting him so many times that he finally just forgot it himself?"_

"What have I done?" He yelled startling everyone in the room who could only just stare as he leapt across the table tackling his brother out of his chair.

"Alfred?" His quiet brother yelped as he hit the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry please don't hate me I don't mean to do it I just forget sometimes!" Alfred blurted out crushing Matthew in a bear hug.

"What are you talking about Alfred? What did you forget?" He asked when he finally got Alfred to loosen his grip.

"Mattie how can you not remember?"

"Alfred what are you talking about? Is this about earlier on the phone Al because I already told you I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a straight face not even a hint of joking in his purple eyes, it made Alfred freak out slightly.

"Arthur he doesn't remember!" He cried to England who had been trying to figure out exactly when Canada had gotten there.

"Remember what Alfred?" The look on Alfred's face would have been comical if everyone hadn't been so confused on why the loud nation was suddenly freaking out and tackling almost invisible nations.

"You don't remember ether?"

"What are you talking about Alfred? You're starting to freak me out, eh." His brother stared at him with a slightly frightened gaze.

"But…but Mattie… how could you forget what today is? It's really special to you and your people and you forgot." He said with a pout. Something clicked in France who had been watching the whole exchange with interest.

"oh mon petit it is your birthday isn't it?" he chirped from his spot next to England.

"I... I-It is?" His face gaining a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Yes Mattie todays your birthday and I was so excited that I remembered for once then I called you but you didn't remember and you got mad at me and I got mad at you because I thought you were mad at me and just wanted to get revenge for me forgetting and then the commie was staring at you and I was the hero and then England yelled at me then I asked what today was and you still didn't seem to remember and it's all my fault isn't it?" America rambling came to a stop at he stared at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Alfred… are you s-sure todays my b-birthday?" Matthew said in his quiet voice not sure if his brother was trying to trick him or was serious.

Alfred looked up to England with a pleading look.

"Why doesn't he remember?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." England said feeling a little bad that he too had forgotten that it was the boys birthday.

"May I take a look at your head, Aru?" They looked up to china who had made his way over from his seat upon hearing that the young nation could not remember his birthday.

"I-I guess so…"

After an awkward moment of hands running through his hair there was a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" Alfred asked worry laced his voice.

"Canada were you hit on the head recently? Aru." The question was strange and asked with worry.

"Umm… no not that I can remember but I do have a headache."

"I see…"

"Oh wait I think I played hockey last night… but I don't really remember much." Before anyone could respond to that a voice rang out from the back of the room.

"I knew you should have taken him to the hospital bastard!" An angry Italian voice yelled.

"Don't blame this all on me it was Russia's idea to let him get drunk!" A distinct German voice yelled back.

"Are you blaming me Comrade?" Russia added to the fight.

"Ja I am blaming you, you are the one that sent him flying across the ice."

"Da, but I did not mean to."

"M-Matvey is h-hurt and it a-all our f-fault!" A hysterical Ukraine suddenly sprang up and rushed over to the injured nation still seated on the floor where he had landed from Alfred's earlier attack. She crushed him in a tight embrace as she started to sob.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alfred asked from his position across from his brother.

"We all went to celebrate Matthew's birthday last night and Russia got him drunk, and then proceeded to challenge him to a hockey game." Prussia said glaring at the Russian.

"Your dumb ass could have dragged him off the ice, but no you joined in." Romano stated from his seat.

"You all broke Mattie!" Alfred cried Angrily

"Alfred don't be mean!" Looking over at Matthew, Ukraine continued to crush the northern nation with her 'wide tracks of land' while sobbing even harder. He looked around and sure enough even Russia had what appeared to be a hurt look.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked.

So they did, they told him of how it had started with Matthew calling Gilbert depressed about his birthday and ended in all of his friend ending up in a Canadian bar drinking till Russia had challenged a drunken Matthew to hockey, and how it had ended with having to take a blacked out Matthew home instead of a hospital.

"T-there was blood everywhere!" Ukraine cried now sitting beside Matthew on the floor. There was silence as the other nations took in the information.

"…Do you still want go on our camping trip?" Alfred asked with hope.

"Yes Alfred I'll still go with you on our camping trip, after all you did remember my birthday this year even if I didn't." Matthew said with a bright smile as he realized what the feelings he had in his chest all day was… Happiness, joy, excitement, pride. The feelings of his people.

* * *

**Ok so the ending is kinda lame but whatever i like it and it was late/early when i finished as i already told you. so what did you think... i hope you liked it, i may be American but, woo go Canada ^-^ you are Awesome! Country and made up personification of Canada! (tiredly rambling on now... yeah i think i need some sleep... its 4am)**


End file.
